


After Live Aid

by Directioner1988



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Live Aid, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: After Live Aid, John gets more than he's bargained for





	After Live Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this one shot which is 100% fiction, none of it happened

**After Live Aid**

 

**Live Aid was the last thing on Deacon's mind, he was more desperate to know he was going to get his next shag and who from. He didn't have to wait long though as a rather horny Roger Taylor dragged the younger man to the bathroom of their dressing room, locking the door the blonde-haired drummer turned his sights on the wide eyed bassist. Choosing to prolong the 33 year old's torture a little longer, Roger teasingly snaked his way over to where John was standing not taking his sky blue eyes off Deacon's erection.**

**Getting impatient John let slip a small pleasurable groan of 'Please hurry up before I come in my trousers'**

**Smirking Roger put his hand to Deacy's crotch area and started rubbing his hand up and down his already hard on making him wriggle with how uncomfortable the jeans were getting and was about to protest when Roger put his finger to mouth and demanded he suck on it, blushing slightly he did as he was demanded**

**'You've been a naughty boy, teasing me with your dancing John Richard Deacon' Roger whispered into his ear 'What have you been?'**

**'I've been a naughty boy' John repeated watching as Roger started to unbutton his shirt with one hand**

**'And what happens to naughty boys Johnny?' Roger questioned in his most seductive voice John has ever heard**

**'They get...' John started as felt himself getting close to an orgasm before managing to compose himself 'They get punished Mr. Taylor'**

**'Correct and we'll have less of the Mr. Taylor, thank you Deacon' Roger smiled as John gripped tightly on to the drummer's arms, letting out a heavy 'Oh fuck' as he came in his trousers making Roger's eyes grow only wider then his was several minutes ago. Taking a step back he watched as John slowly but grimacingly took his cum covered underpants and trousers off, throwing them to one side, making a mental note to put them in a plastic bag and take them home to be washed. Roger meanwhile decided to step up a notch and started to perform a strip tease in front of the Leicester native, letting slip illicit moans as he slipped off his tracksuit bottoms revealing one rock hard erection**

**'This is what happens when you dance, now get on your knees and suck me off NOW' Roger demanded pointed to his cock as John fell to his knees and started sucking away making Roger let slip several guttural moans while unbuttoning his shirt, throwing into a different corner of the room, the 37 year old halted the sucking and lifted John's shirt over his head before allowing the younger man to continue sucking him off, making the older man instinctively grab a fistful of curls and guided him like his dick was a visitor attraction, only he could visit. Growing a little irritated John stopped sucking to see the glazed look that washed over Roger, who was too caught up in noticing John had stopped**

**'Oi, for that now get your fucking arse over to the couch and lie down' Roger finally snapped back in reality watching as John teasingly made his way over to the settee where he** **lay down, letting him linger as he rummaged through his holdall for lube and condoms, giving up when he couldn't find the latter. Shrugging his shoulders he made hi way over to where John was on the verge of falling to sleep**

**'You're not allowed to sleep until I say you are Deacon' Roger snarled coating his cock with lube before unannoucingly entered his full length inside John before pulling out and ramming back in letting out a mixture of incoherent grunts**

**John while found himself reaching his now erection and started to stroke him in time with Roger's thrusts**

**'Oh-uuh, uhh fuck, faster' he moaned as Roger quickened his pace**

**Outside Brian and Freddie were searching for Roger and John when they heard a noise coming from their dressing room, both sensing something was wrong ran towards their dressing room only to find it locked. Knocking on the door the two began to feel like the worst thing has happened, when they heard a mix of 'Oh fuck John' coming from who they guessed as Roger and 'That's it, harder, faster' from who they assumed was John, waiting outside Brian franticly panicked as he raced to the nearest bathroom leaving Freddie waiting while whatever was going inside their dressing room had ended**

**Back inside Roger could feel himself getting close to releasing his cum inside John, John wasn't far off either two more strokes of his cock and he announced his orgasm with 'Rog, I'm coming' only for Roger to follow a mere five seconds later, his voice an octave higher than John's scream alerting the two sleeping boys outside, who began banging on the door again, this time succeeding in getting an answer from who knows. Scrambling to put his tracksuit bottoms on, Roger unlocked the door to allow the two rather pissed off boys in.**

**'What took you...' Brian started before falling silent as he noticed Roger looking well fucked and just wearing his trousers that he wore on stage less then an hour ago**

**Having no answer, Roger just let the two boys in to get changed, when John walked out the bathroom in Roger's white shirt and a pair of his shorts, that could hardly been seen.**

**'Why is he wearing your shirt Rog?' Freddie asks looking at John**

**'I fell ill and threw up over my shirt' John lied**

**Why didn't you tell us Rog?'**

**'I couldn't leave him alone while he was throwing up could I?'**

**'I guess not'**

**Heading back home, John thanked Roger for a fantastic sex session, then fell to sleep in the blonde's arms**


End file.
